another day another year
by gaaraslilbaby
Summary: Kagome and Mika attend No Tama High School and are about to be dragged in to some major drama this year!
1. Chapter 1

Another day another year

Disclaimer: sorry i don't own inuyasha but i do own Mica! lol

Summery: Kagome and Mika attend No Tama High School and are about to be dragged in to some major drama this year!

"Kagome?" Cried a young girl with red hair as she walked to her best friends room and started pounding on the door. "Kagome! Get your butt out of bed this instant or we are going to be late." The said girl swung the door open glaring at the red head who had woken her up from her nice dream. "Mica." Kagome said sweetly. "Have I ever told you that you a..." Mica quickly cut her off saying. "You better get dressed its already seven thirty and you know what that mean right?" Mica said laughing as her friends face went into utter shock. Kagome just stood there as her friends words sunk in. " Why the hell didn't you wake me up earlier now i can't eat my breakfast!" Kagome yelled throwing on a pair of blue jean shorts and a tight black Happy bunny tank top on that said "you stink" in pink letters accross her chest. Kagome grabbed her friend's arm and ran out the door slipping on her flipflops she said by to her mom and ran out the door.

Meanwhile

A boy with black hair was getting into his black Hummer when he saw his neighbor run towards him. "Miroku! Can you give Mica and I a ride please?" Kagome yelled from accross her long as she looked over at Mika who was slowly gaining back her ability to stand. Miroku smiled and nodded as he opened the passenger door so the two girls could get in. "Well lets not waist any time or we will be late hop in girls!" Miroku said sliding into the drivers seat as he slams the door. The two girls looked at each other then quickly jumped in as they were doing this Mica wispered to Kagome "you know we are going to regret this right?" Kagome laughed and wispered back "He can't be that bad of a driver right? I mean hes had his liscence for like a year right?" Mica sighed and shook her head and buckled her self in. Kagome followed her friends movements and then yelled "Ok Miroku lets go!"

At School

"Miroku! Where the hell did you learn to drive?" Yelled Mica as she slammed the car door shut and glared at the said man. Kagome got out of the car and dropped to her knees. "I...I...I thought we were going to die!" Kagome mumbled as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath calming herself.

Miroku blushed nervously. He was a cute guy with his black hair in a small tail at the nape of his neck and light purple eyes, but he can not drive. Mica laughed softly helping Kagome up and looking towards Miroku. " Ok Miroku just this once we will forgive you but practice before you ever take us any where again." With that said the girls walked towards the school with a blushing Miroku right behind them. Miroku sighed and said just so u know i got my licsence yesterday."

tbc

Ok you guys what did you think its my first time so plz dont hurt me plz review

with love

gaarasgirl2006

p.s. im making this a crossover with naruto but there will only be a few characters from the show and it wont really start till the 2nd or 3rd chapter


	2. Chapter two

As u know i still don't own inuyasha no naruto and pairings are i so dont know

kagome : don't put me with anyone weird or else ill hurt you

me:looks at kagome sadly awww but why not

inuyasha: stupid wench why don't you start ur damn story already

kagome: sit boy

me: anyways on with the story!

(talking)

_(in the mind)_

Kagome walks over to her locker and sighs. " I could have sworn he got his liscence last year. Hey Mica wheres your locker?" After getting no response Kagome sighs and turns around "Mica are you listening to me?" The said girl was staring at something not to far away from them. Kagome follows her freinds gaze to fall on a very cute boy with red spicked hair and glaring eyes he also had the word ai for love written in japanese above his eye "_Wow him and Mica would so go good together but he looks kinda mean." _Kagome thought to herself. Mica sighed and turned her attention back to her brooding friend who was now glaring at the floor. "umm Kagome? Are you ok?" Hearing her friends soft voice she turned and smiled. "Oh! Mica whats your first class?" Mica narowed her eyes at her friends change in subject. "Its p.e. why? Mica asked. "Oh." kagomes face fell into a frown. " I have math." Mica patted her friends back and smiled. "It's ok Kags I'm sure we will have some classes together." Kagome smiled again and nodded. "Well we better get going the bells about ready to ring I'll see ya later though." Kagome yelled and ran off the her class. Mica quickly turned an ran towards the gym. She couldnt get that boy from earlier off of her mind. "_I wonder who he is i've never seen him befor perhaps hes new." _Mica thought to herself as she ran through the changeing room doors.

with Kagome

Kagome sat at her desk yawning for what seemed like the hundreth time. She slowly looked around the room her eyes falling on a girl with pink hair who also seemed like she was about ready to fall asleep. Kagome decided that rather get a detention for passing notes rather then being bored. So with that decided she grabed a peice of paper and started wrighting.

Hey,

My names kagome sorry if I'm bothering you it's just you look really bored

from,

Kagome

Kagome passed the note to the girl whos eyes narrowed in questioning, but didn't say anything instead she just opend the note and read it she grabbed her pen and started wrighting. Befor the teacher turned around she passed it back to Kagome who smiled at the girl.

Kagome opend the note and read its contents

Kagome,

Hehe yeah i'm so bored it's nice to have someone to talk to rather then being bored by the way my Names Sakura and I'm pleased to meet ya.

From,

Sakura

Bafore Kagome could reply the bell rang and all the students started shuffuling out. "Hey Kagome!" Yelled the girl from before. "Oh hey Sakura Whats up?" Kagome asked. "Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with my friends and me later?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Sure I would love to see ya then." Kagome said as she walked towards the gym.

with Mica

Mica walked out of the changing rooms and in to the gym she couldn't stand gym out of all the classes she could have had why the hell gym. "_oh well it's not like theres going to be anyone worth while in here any ways." _Mica thought as she sat down leaning her back against the wall. "Hey." She heard someone say. She looked over and saw Miroku walking towards her. "Oh hey Miroku I didn't know you had this class too." Mica said sounding excited. Miroku laughed and sat down next to her. "Yeah same here. Why are you here by yourself wheres Kags?" Miroku asked. "Kagomes in math right now." Mica said standing up when she saw the teacher enter the room. "Lets go." Mica said walking over to the teacher Miroku following behinder.

tbc

ok you guys 2nd chapter what ya think i know kinda boring but i promis it will get better

Miroku: why am i hardly in there im just like so blah...im not even perverted :'(

me: its my story and it just began so be a good boy and tell the readers to reivew

miroku: sight plz reivew!

love ya all

Gaarasgirl2006


End file.
